1. Field of the Invention
Methods and apparatus for mixing and dispensing separately delivered fluid compounds (e.g. spray and dispensing guns) especially devices utilizing air or air pressure. Devices for mixing and dispensing plural (two or more) chemical components (e.g. resin and catalyst activator) under pressure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art includes many devices for feeding or mixing two component chemical systems such as the GUSMER (trademark) "AR" GUN sold by the Gusmer Corporation, Route 18 and Spring Valley Road, (Old Bridge, N.J., 08857, and described in the "Operating Manual". This gun utilizes a positive valving or isolation of two highly reactive liquid components. As mentioned in the Gusmer "Operating Manual", in the art of proportioning and/or dispensing certain factors are critical whereas other designs rely on a hydraulic seal being created by the inner face of the two liquid surfaces, in which the two liquids are indeed allowed to come in contact with one another, and wherein some chemical reaction will invariably occur, the "Gusmer" (trademark) gun, which is displayed in the present drawings herein, various figures of the drawings, eliminates the gun sticking and distortion of pattern by what is in essence a positive sealing longitudinal valve, created by an elastically deformable valving rod through a throat section. However, it has been found that for certain applications of certain materials such as the Dow Corning "SYLGARD" (trademark) Elastomers which is a two-component A and B silicone elastomer of low viscosity that cures to a flexible, flame-retardant rubber when properly mixed with the catalyst (Dow Corning Bulletin 61-045 A dated 5-75), in use in atomic energy installations, was not properly expelled from the existing "Gusmer" (trademark) gun to meet the specifications required. The present invention utilizes certain components of the aforementioned "Gusmer" (trademark) Model "AR" gun or other twocomponent guns modified in such a way as to propel the mixed materials thru a nozzle into proper place.